Albus Potter and The Dark Lords Greatest Minion
by he-doesnt-have-a-nose. 'gasp
Summary: Albus Potter is starting his first year of Hogwarts and he quickly become friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Though who he chooses to hang out with is the least of his worries. Rumors swirl that the Dark Lord is back and only Albus can defeat him...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this isn't really a chapter, this is just a family tree because thing can get confusing. Some of these are from JKR and some I made up. IF THERE IS A HOGWARTS CHARACTER I HAVENT MENTIONED AND YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THEM OR THEIR CHILD TO BE IN THIS, LEAVE A MESSAGE AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! (p.s. I REALLY NEED A WIFE FOR DEAN THOMAS…)

Small summery of this story below, will update at least every 2 weeks

Harry Potter = Ginny Weasley

James Potter

Albus Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Ron Weasley = Hermione Granger

Rose Weasley

Hugo Weasley

George Weasley = Angelina Johnson

Fred Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

Bill Weasley = Fleur Delacour

Victoire Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Louis Weasley

Percy = Audrey Weasley

Molly Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Remus Lupin = Nymphadora Tonks

Teddy Lupin

Draco Malfoy = Astoria Greengrass

Scorpius Malfoy

Rolf Scamander = Luna Lovegood

Lorcan Scamander

Lysander Scamander

Neville Longbottom = Pavati Patil

Alice Longbottom

Francine Longbottom

Padma Longbottom

Sean Longbottom

Charlie Weasley = Mariah Elisabeth Bathory

Maria Weasley *

Sierra Weasley

Luke Weasley

Emily Weasley*

Avory Weasley

Jonathan Weasley

*- Means they never went to Hogwarts.

Albus Potter is starting his first year of Hogwarts, along with his cousin Rose. They quickly start testing the boundaries of their society by become friends with Scorpius Malfoy, but people telling them who they should like is the least of their problems. An Old enemy had returned, thirsty for their blood and Albus wonders if he really has it in him to destroy something that just won't die. (There will be a sequel AP: year 2)


	2. What they look like not a ch

I Will Update this regularly as needed!

Albus Potter- Green eyes. Shaggy/Messy black hair (like his dad) a lot like his dad except for the glasses and Albus wears his hair a little longer.

Rose Weasley- puffy red hair, brown eyes, small frame, very freckled, Has a big smile.

Scorpius Malfoy- white blonde hair, blue eyes, (almost a replica of Draco, but more buff. (not muscley though, he _is_ 11.)

James Potter- Messy red hair, brown eyes, no freckles, wears thick rimmed glasses. Very graceful.

Lily Potter- Long red hair, bright blue eyes (From one of her great-grandmothers) very pale and about average height for a girl her age.

Duane Zabini- Strait light brown hair, brown skin, blue eyes.

Jeremy Yaxley- tall and wirery, black hair, brown eyes.

Adolf Carrow- Blonde hair, blue eyes, very quick and ruthless.

I think that's all for now….

Oh also, I have some artistic ability so if anyone wants I can draw whatever character you want and put a link to the picture somewhere.


	3. On the Train

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and I do own Harry Potter. Did you shit a brick yet? (I wish!)

* * *

POV Albus

I leaned out of a small window and waved to my parents. Dad and Mum were standing next to each other and beaming, waving and smiling like I had just come home from a war. Then beside them was my little sister Lily. I wish Lily and I had been twins so we could go to Hogwarts together.

Lily and I were closer to each other than I ever was to James, (most because he used to annoy me) and she acted extremely mature for her age. She smiled sadly at me and I thought about getting off the train and telling my parents that I wanted to be homeschooled for the next two years. She smiled sadly, like she knew what I was thinking, (which she most likely did…) and mouthed silently, "Please write."

I nodded and continued to wave. Beside my parents were Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, who were waving at Rose. Rose leaded out the window beside me and continued waving to her parents and little brother. Rose was the spitting image of her mom; Bushy hair, wide kind eyes, and a small body. The only difference was that she had her dads coloring. When we were younger I would call her Annie.

The train started moving and we waved until our parents were out of sight. James walked up to us and said, "You two stay away from the Gryffindor's now, they don't take kindly to Slytherin's." Rose made a rude gesture and we started looking for an empty compartment to say in. We had almost made it the end of the train we finally came across an almost empty compartment.

I grabbed the latch and started to pull the door open but Rose's hand shot out and stopped me. "Albus you realize who's in there right?" I nodded and said, "Of course we just saw him thirty minutes ago." She nodded furiously at me, "Yes and thirty minutes ago my dad told me to stay away from him!"

I rolled my eyes, "What? Do you expect him to curse you the moment he sees you? Besides we don't know him at all! He could be the nicest person on the planet and we would never know because you were too scared to disobey your dad." She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Whatever you toad," and pulled the door open. She marched inside like she owned the place and plopped down right next to Scorpius Malfoy.

He looked up from his magazine and said, "Well it's nice to see that someone has the guts to share a compartment with me, though I have to say that I am not the nicest person you will ever meet." I laughed and Rose blushed red instantly realizing that he had heard our conversation.

Malfoy had already bent his blonde head back down and was again reading his magazine when Rose said, "I'm Rose Weasley and you are…?" Malfoy looked amused and stuck out his hand, "Well Rose, can I call you Rose," I smirked because he didn't even wait for her to respond," I believe that you already know who I am, though I would prefer for you to call me Scorp instead of Scorpius and, "He turned to me, "I already know who you are so I really don't think all the introductions are that necessary." Rose looked quite cross and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Rose looked even more scandalized for a moment before she started laughing as well and soon all three of us were in hysterics.

I few minutes later, (after we had finally stopped laughing) we heard a strangled cry come from right outside our compartment. Scorp jumped up and pulled the door open. Right outside Lorcan Scamander was on the ground with three boys over her laughing; she looked like she was about to cry as she scurried to pick her magazines up.

Scorp pushed the boys out of the way and helped Lorcan gather her magazines. She smiled shyly at him and the boys laughed even harder. I glared at them and the leader said, "Aww, look at this, Malfoy has a girl friend!" Scorp pushed the dark skinned boy into the wall of the train and said, "Shove off you git! If I ever see you shove a girl again Duane Zabini I swear to God I'll take your wand and shove it up your-"

At that moment James appeared with Lysander, Lorcan's brother, and said, "Watch your mouth Malfoy there are ladies present! And you, Zabini was it? If _I_ ever catch you being disrespectful to a lady I promise I'll hex you until you're unrecognizable!" Zabini scoffed and said, "Whatever Potter," then he turned to Scorp and said, "I'm sure my dad will be pleased to hear about how you're disgracing the Malfoy name but sticking up for the blood traitors." Scorp raised a blonde eyebrow and said, "Really it looks like your disgracing the Zabini name if you ask me. I'm sure your dad would love to hear about how you treat girls. Though on second thought he might send you sweets; how long before mummy number 7 dies mysteriously?"

Zabini reached for his wand but he was too slow; by the time he had his all 6 of us already had our wand pointed at him, though the only one who really knew any spells was James. He stuffed his wand back into his pocket and stormed away with his two frightened lackeys on his heels.

James waited until Zabini was gone before he said, "Alright now let's go into your compartment and you 4 can explain what's just happened." We all sat down and Lorcan started to explain what happened in her airy voice, "Well I was walking around the train passing out copies of _the Quibbler_ and I ran into those three in the hallway. I asked them if they would like one and Zabini told me to go to hell. He then proceeded to throw me to the ground. Then those three came out of the compartment and he," she nodded to Scorp, "helped me up. He threatened Zabini and then you came." Lysander gave his sister a hug and said something that none of us could hear while James said suspiciously, "Malfoy how do you know Zabini?" He crossed his arms and said, "My dad was friends with that git's mom. She died about 6 years ago though, _slipped_ down the stairs; killed Pansy Zabini instantly."

I added, "Yeah James, don't you remember? About a year ago dad came home complaining about how Zabini had gotten away with murder again because he was murdering his wives in the muggle fashion so the Aurors couldn't get anything on him?" James nodded and said, "Yeah I remember that, he tried to get Kingsley to order a, what was it? Oh, DNA machine! But it wouldn't work because of the magic in the house hold." Scorp nodded, "Yeah after the death of Pansy my dad didn't want anything to do with Zabini."

James seemed satisfied with Scorp's answer said, "Well, I guess I better be getting back to my cabin before Roxanne and Chris come looking for me." He got up and opened the door to leave but he stopped halfway through, "Oh, and by the way, what you three did was really brave, maybe you all _will_ end up in Gryffindor." And with that he left.

Lorcan looked much better and Lysander moved away from her some. "So, Scorpius, have you read that article about Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Scorpius picked up his abandoned magazine, which I now noticed was _the Quibbler_, and said, "Yes, I found it quite…interesting." Lysander smiled and said, "Yeah It was a bit interesting, but it was very positive too, unlike _the Daily Profit_." Scorp laughed and said, "I swear _the Daily Profit _is only for the foolish. Can you believe that article about Voldemort being back, and people actually believed it? How thick can you get?"

We all started laughing except for Lorcan who looked really grim, "Voldemort may not be back, but that article was rooted in some truth. A muggle family in Painswick that was killed by an unforgivable curse and One of the children had just received their acceptance letter to Hogwarts! Whoever killed them may not be Voldemort but they were somebody with the same beliefs and before long they could become the next Voldemort!"

We all froze shocked. That was the most logical thing I've ever heard Lorcan say. Normally she was as crazy as her mom and Lysander was the normal one, but this was just plain odd. We all sat in silence for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, thinking about what she had said.

* * *

Okay so what did you think? What house do you all think Rose, Albus, and Scorp will be put into? Who do you think is behind the murders?

*Also I will be adding a descriptions' chapter, telling what everyone looks like.

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. The Sorting pt 1

POV Albus 

The train pulled to a stop and everyone walked out into the crisp night air. The platform was crowded with people and the only thing that kept us from all being lead into the castle with the other students was Hagrid. It was easy to tell why he had this job too. Hagrid towered over all of the students and his voice was like a horn blaring over the other students. "Firs' years!" He bellowed, "Firs' years dis way!"

As we got closer to Hagrid we could see more of him because of the lamp he was holding. As we got closer another thing I noticed was that Rose, Scorp, and I were the only ones that had actually made it to Hagrid; Lorcan and Lysander had gotten separated from us somehow.

Hagrid beamed at us through his grey and brown beard and said, "Hello, Albus, Rose, who's yer friend?" Scorp held his hand out and said, "Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." I watched as Hagrid's smile became a bit frosty, he took Scorp's hand and said, "Hello, I'm Hagrid." Scorp smiled and said, "I know, my dad told me all about the classes here. The only bad thing I have to say about your class is that I think I can hardly wait until I'm a third year."

Hagrid's frostiness melted and he said, "You like magical creatures?" Scorp nodded vigorously, "Yes! When I was seven my dad got me a Multihued South American Python for my birthday because I begged him for two years for it." Hagrid excitedly said, "Don't they grow ta be 28 feet and der color changes wi' der mood?" Scorp nodded and said, "Yes, mine is already 25 feet. Maybe you could come by this holiday and see him?"

Hagrid looked excited for a moment but then dejectedly he said, "No, I don' think I could come over, yer dad don like me too much." Scorp smiled sadly and said, "I know my dad was a jerk during his school years, but he's honestly changed, and he would love to make for him being a jerk to you."

I could tell that Hagrid didn't believe him but he nodded anyway. By then the rest of the first years had made it over to where we were standing. Hagrid asked, "A'right, follow me to the boats." We trailed behind him to what had to be the Black Lake.

Several boats lined the lake and we all climbed into them. A girl stumbled as she tried to get into the boat, and she almost fell into the lake but Scorp caught her. She smiled apprehensively and said, "Hi, my name is Cedrella Locke." He smiled back and said, "Hello Cedrella, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

We started moving and Cedrella looked terrified as the Giant Squid can to the surface of the water. I said, "Don't worry the giant squid is harmless, I heard that if you fall in the Squid will help you back into the boat." She looked even more terrified and Scorp said, "Hang on, are you a muggle born?" she shook her head sheepishly, "No, but I might as well be. My mom is the daughter of Callidora Black; I think you might know her, but my mom Celina was a squib and my dad is a muggle. Somehow I got the magic gene though. My mom tried to send me to Gran Callidora after she found out I had magic so I could grow up around it, but she wouldn't have me. She said, "I don't want her living with me, she can learn about magic like all the other mud-bloods."

Scorp looked appalled and for I second I thought that it was because of her parentage, but then he said, "Don't say the word mud-blood! You aren't even a muggle-born you're a Half-blood!" She sighed and said, "No, my mom was a squib, if anything I'm a half-squib."

Scorp tutted and said, "Really? All that matters is that you're a witch. End of story. Blood status is stupid anyway and I'm surprised that it's survived this long. The only thing still keeping it alive is the older generation, and people like you grandmother should be slapped." After Scorp's little spill, I felt bad about thinking that he would judge somebody like that, even if the Malfoy's were known racists.

The boats pulled to a genital stop along the bank to the lake and we all stepped out onto the wet grass. We walked up the long trail to the castle while Hagrid lead the way. As we got closer I started to really get nervous. I heard Rose gulp and Scorp stumbled over the stairs into the castle. I suddenly started wondering if my parents would disown me if I got put into Slytherin.

Even though I was worried out of my mind, I couldn't help but notice the beauty and massiveness of the school. Hagrid led us to the giant golden doors that, (I assumed) was the entrance into the great hall.

Hagrid turned and faced us, "Now, when I open des doors I all of yea will follo me into the Great Hall an' wait while Professor Tate calls ye to be sorted. There are four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, an' Slytherin. Once the Sortin' Hat has told ye which house yer in you go to dat table and sit down. Any questions? No. Good. Follow me."

Hagrid pushed the giant doors open and we all trotted in behind him. The first thing I noticed was that everyone in the great hall was looking at us. The next thing I noticed was the open sky above us. I remembered my aunt telling me that the ceiling was enchanted. Then the next thing I noticed were the teachers.

At the left end there was an empty chair; and next to it sat a professor with purple hair, shoulder length hair, and green eyes. Next to him sat a woman with short black hair and tan skin. I recognized her as Pavati Longbbottom, she was a friend of my dad's, and right beside her was Neville Longbottom also a friend of my dad's. Beside him was the Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall. She looked very strict, but I knew from experience she was an extremely caring lady.

On the other side of her was another empty seat and then a man with bright yellow hair and several scars on his face. He didn't look like a teacher, he looked like a warrior. Beside him was a lady with spiky grey hair and yellow, cat-like eyes.

In front of the teachers desk, stood a tall woman, will long blue/black hair that fell to the floor, (and eyes the same color) wearing a dark green robe and in her hand was an old hat. She sat the hat on the stool and it broke out into song;

_Seventeen years ago_

_In this very hall that you stand_

_A war took place that drained the lives of many that started in this place_

_A man more ghastly than a whomping willow was slain_

_A man who had sunk so low_

_That he heart was as dry as sand_

_He killed whoever got in his way but only one man could face him in his race_

_A man who beat Voldemort again _

_Though this war was great and sad_

_I ask you not to revive feuds of times past_

_Lest another Voldemort will rise_

_From ideas that do not involve your lives_

_Gryffindor's, brave and bold, think not of what you can't behold_

_Think only of you new friends _

_Those Devil curds that make great plans_

_Slytherin's do not boast of wrongs, only of light that is woven in songs_

_Hufflepuffs's you are a treasure to behold, your loyalty to those you love will never get old_

_Promise that you will stand by your friends and fight to the very ends_

_Ravenclaw's your smarts are long living; life to all that is strong _

_Don't act as if those of lesser smarts are below you, think what would Rowena do? _

The hat closed its mouth and the students started whispering. I heard things like, "That hat has lost its mind." And "Please be friends with a Slytherin? What I'd really like to do is drop a house on the lot of them."

I also noticed how several people were now staring at me. I heard one boy from Hufflepuff say, "That's Albus Potter, bet you anything that before the weeks up him and Malfoy get into a world class row."Apparently Scorp heard this and glared and the Hufflepuff; for I moment I thought that the boy wet himself.

McGonagall cleared her throat lightly and everyone in the great hall stopped talking at once even though I'm positive that not everyone heard it. She seemed to be looking at people and they would just know to shut up even thought she didn't say anything, or even really look at _them_.

The woman with the long hair said, "When I call your name come and sit on the stool. The sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted. After you have been sorted sit at your house table and do not speak." The woman had a sharp cold voice and I could tell that she wasn't one to be angered.

She looked at the list in her other hand and said, "Abercrombie, Loura." A small girl who couldn't even be four feet tall walked up to the sorting hat and plopped down on the stool. The hat was placed on her blonde head and after a moment it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Gryffindor table broke out into cheers. She smiled as she got up and sat down beside one of my many cousins. The sorting continued in this manner.

"Ackerley, Smith."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jodi Avery."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bletchley, Matthew."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bennett, Alexia."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bobbin, Sarah-Beth."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bole, Zachary."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Boot, McKinley."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Gemini."*

"GYRFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Marcie." **

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cattermole, Hermione."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Chambers, Helen."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Corner, Jonathan."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Davies, Nickolas."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Diggory, Cedric."***

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Entwhistle, Gilbert."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fawcett, Harvey."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Frobisher, Eloise."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grey, Amity."

"SYTHERIN!"

"Grey, Solstice."

"SYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Geoff."

"SYTHERIN!"

"Hopkin, Casey."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kirke, Ashton."

"GYRFFINDOR!"

I saw Scorp gulp. His name was next and he looked a sickly pail. "Malfoy, Scorpius." He walked to hat, and didn't even tremble though he looked like he might pass out. He sat on the stool and the hat barely touched the tip of his head before it said, "SYTHERIN!"

…

Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffy but it will make things more interesting.

*Gemini has her mother's last name because after the war she got raped and pregnant, she never found who her rapist was but now she's over it and glad she has a daughter.

** Bulstrode has her moms last name because she was the last in her family line and she wanted the name to live on, so she and her husband agreed to give a daughter the last name Bulstrode."

*** NO HE ISNT _THE_ CEDRIC DIGGORY! A while after Ced died Mr. and Mrs. Diggory decided to have another kid. When they found out it was going to be a boy they named him Cedric after his big-brother.

_**Review**_ or Harry Potter will come kill you! I'm not even joking!


	5. The Sorting Pt 2

POV Albus

Scorpius got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. I heard a few snickers from the Gryffindor table and glanced at James. James looked at little troubled but then he noticed me and smiled. I looked in the opposite direction at Scorp who looked at little sad. I didn't think that Scorp was cut out to be a Slytherin and judging by his facial expression, neither did he.

The Sorting continued with "Madly, Wendy."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McMillian, Darcie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Owen, Ballard."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, because I knew what was coming. _My God, the hats going to sort me into Hufflepuff_, I thought with terror. "Potter, Albus." I walked up to the hat knowing that everyone was staring at me and sat down on the hard stool. I felt the hat drape over my head and stop at my ears.

_Ah, Mister Potter, I was wondering when you would come along. You are more like your dad than your brother. __**"Really?"**__ Yes, I almost sorted him into Slytherin, but Mr. Malfoy had him scared of Slytherin. I see you and young Mr. Malfoy are friends though. I'm not sure why. Malfoy's have a very bad reputation.__**"They may have a reputation, but Scorp is **_**good**_**." **_You_ wouldn't survive well in Slytherin though. Too much courage and heart, plus you are the son of the boy who lived. Yes, I believe if I sorted you into Slytherin you'd become the boy who didn't live. You've got brains too, and loyalty you are also good at finding things, __**"Please not Hufflepuff."**__ you better be,_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed with relief and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where I was greeted with cheers. I sat down next to the other first years and James leaned over and gave me a high five. I felt so relived, and the sorting continued.

"Pruitt, Maria."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Locke, Cedrella."

"GRYFFINDOR!" She beamed and took a seat beside me.

"Quirke, Belinda."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rosier, Alaric."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Scamander, Lorcan." She walked the hat in her airy way and sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!"

She found a seat at the Ravenclaw table and smiled at her brother.

"Scamander, Lysander." He sat down nervously and the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" He jumped down and scurried to the Hufflepuff table.

"Selwyn, Lyssa."

"SLYTHERIN!" Selwyn smirked and everyone and took a seat on the Slytherin table.

"Summers, Esau."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tomas, John."

"GYRFFINDOR!"

"Trenton, Lisa."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Turpin, Charity."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Rose."

"GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and ran towards me as the Gryffindor table cheered.

"Yay, we both got Gryffindor!" She said excitedly.

"Whitby, Dolphus."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Zabini, Duane."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Zabini looked more than pleased, and I heard James whisper, "Bloody wanker."

The last person was called and sorted, (Zeller, Alyvia; Hufflepuff) and the Lady with the long hair set the hat and stool by the teachers table and she sat down next to the Head Mistress, who promptly stood up.

"Hello, Students and welcome to Hogwarts, and for those of you who are older, welcome back. A few rules before we start the feast; All Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned," she gave James a pointed look and he smiled looking innocent. "The Forbidden Forrest is off limits, and if by any chance you _do_ find yourself in the Forbidden Forrest, do not insult the centaurs. The restricted section of the library is just that, restricted. Now enjoy the feast."

As soon as she stopped talking enough food appeared, just on the Gryffindor table alone, to feed the entire American army. Rose looked like she would faint from the shock. "Oh my God, Albus," she said in amazement, "I have truly been blessed." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her while she loaded her plate down and I said, "_Really_ Rose? It's just food." She gave me a look like I had lost my mind and said, "_Just_ food? Honestly you disgust me."

I laughed and buggered the mickey out of her, "Okay, but when you get fat…" She threw me a disgusted look and said, "Well when you get a kick to the groin…" Cedrella and Cedric laughed and started eating themselves. Talk flowed effortlessly round the table and soon I was learning everyone's bac kstory. Of course I already knew Cedrella's but I hadn't heard Cedric's, and I was really interested in finding out; my dad had told me stories about a Cedric Diggory.

"Well about seven years after my older brother died in the Triwizard Tournament, my parents decided to have another kid. When they found out I would be a boy they decided to name me after my brother. It's so wired to go to Cedric's grave and see my name on the tomb stone." I nodded my head in agreement; in my family whenever someone went to a grave yard they saw their name somewhere_._

John Tomas said, "Well, I already know some of you, but my dad, Dean Tomas married Loraine Hiccup, a muggle born who was a few years younger than him, and well, I guess I'm the byproduct…" We laughed at his sarcasm and our conversations changed we ate. Somehow our topic was changed to the new Slytherin's.

"Did you see Selwyn? She looked like she would combust any moment from smugness," Cedric said with distain. John laughed and said, "Give it two weeks; Malfoy and her will be smirking at everyone because they are the Prince and Princess of the Snakes." Ced added, "Yeah too bad they both look like snakes!" They both laughed and Cedrella huffed, "Scorpius is really nice he would do that!"

The two boys looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Scorpius Malfoy is _nice_?" I nodded my head in agreement and Rose said, "Yeah, we sat with him on the train and he was extremely nice; honestly I'm surprised he go put into Slytherin."

I piped in with, "Yeah I thought he would be sorted into Gryffindor. He doesn't have any predigest or pigheadedness like you would expect from a Slytherin. Maybe he's just really tricky and for once someone was sorted into Slytherin because of what the house was really made for; not the families last name. The boys looked a little skeptical but didn't pursue the topic any further.

The feast ended with everyone stuffed to the brim and almost groaning with all the food they ate. McGonagall dismissed everyone and we made our way to Gryffindor tower, being led by our prefect. We got to a portrait on the seventh floor of a rather…fat… lady, and the prefect told us that this was the entrance into our common room. We were to tell the lady our password, (Doxy venom) and not give it to anyone else.

The portrait opened and allowed us to enter; the common room was gorgeous I was sure, but I really didn't want to look at it. Right now all I wanted to do was to get my uncomfortable robes off and lay down in my warm bed.

I got to the common room and quickly changed for bed, not even wondering how my suit case got there, and fell asleep, dreaming of what this year would bring.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! One quick thing…_B_**o**_n_**u**_s_ **p**_o_**i**_n_**t**_s_ to whoever can find the name pun in this chapter and tell me what it is! Ex: John Doe, means unknown man.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

\/


End file.
